Vanellope vs Agnes
Vanellope vs Agnes Season 4 Episode 4 (Disney vs Universal Studios) Description 2 black haired little girls whose life was much more fun and better when a male adult came and took care of them fight it out in my 4th episode of my 4th Season! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Agnes was riding her bike when she suddenly noticed an Ice Cream Truck. She wasn't paying attention because she was too focused on the Ice Cream Truck. SLAM! The bike flew into the air as the 2 girls rubbed their heads in pain. Agnes: Well, good thing I had my helmet on! Sorry about that! Vanellope: Hey, what was that for? You could have killed me! Agnes: I said sorry... Sorry. Better go now, Gru will be waiting for me! Vanellope: Where do you think you are going? We aren't done yet! Agnes gulped. Agnes: What do you mean, not done? Vanellope smirked and cracked her knuckles. Vanellope: I think you know what I mean... GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Fight Vanellope quickly glitched behind Agnes and punched her in the spine. Agnes tumbled forward as she slammed into the wall of a Gym. Agnes started to cry as Vanellope glitched above Agnes and punched her in the face. Vanellope let out a series of punches and kicks from her glitches all around Agnes. Eventually, Agnes glared at Vanellope in anger and had enough of this freak. Agnes smacked Vanellope in the face, and then kicked Vanellope's toe. It stubbed the toe, which made Vanellope shriek in pain. Agnes equipped her Toy Unicorn and slammed it into Vanellope. It didn't do anything to Vanellope since it was made of Cotton. Vanellope smirked once more and kicked Agnes in the stomach. Agnes slammed into the wall she had slammed into when the fight started and noticed some Minions walking by. Agnes whistled before Vanellope could react. The Minions turned their attention to Agnes and noticed she was bleeding and bruised. They then paid their attention to Vanellope, knowing what had happened. What did they do? They ran to Gru's house. Agnes watched as they disappeared, knowing that they weren't going to help her. Vanellope started to giggle and leaped at Agnes. Agnes put her arms in front of her face, knowing that this is how she was going to die. Ripper to shreds? Burned in Lava? Stabbed by a Sword? Before Vanellope could hit Agnes, a suit rammed into Agnes, and started to place itself onto Agnes. Agnes looked to her right, noticing the Minions waving and smiling at Agnes. They had given her the suit she had used to stop a Burglar from Running away with money! The Minions had made it themselves! After the suit was secure on Agnes, she smirked and said one saying. "Let's do this." Agnes flew at Vanellope and reached her before the girl could react. Agnes landed a devastating punch into Vanellope, blasting the glitcher into a tree. Vanellope looked up to see Agnes fly at Vanellope once more and land another punch in the girl's face. Agnes then grabbed Vanellope and started to fly upwards. She eventually flew so high they couldn't see the ground. Vanellope started to cry as Agnes looked down at Vanellope. Vanellope: No.... Please... Agnes let go. Vanellope started falling to her death, until she reached the ground head-first and splattered into a mix of bones and blood. K.O Agnes flew home and gave the Minions a ride on her suit. Super Agnes! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Agnes!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs Universal Studios' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees